Memory Alpha:Reference Desk
Dominion War Casualties Hello, Your site is fantastic!! Very professional look and feel! I'm doing some research for a story and since your site is so detailed I thought You might know the answer to this question. I'm looking for total federation casualties from the Dominion War non-canon. It had to be in the tens of millions thinking and least several thousand starships. I'm going through the episodes myself but thought maybe You or someone here might already know or have a good estimate. Thanks, Derek :An official list does not exist of coarse, but of what we know, is probably on the site. Several thousand starships is a bit high, but I'd think a little less then ten million casualties? Taking into account the occupation of Federation planets like Betazed, and Benzar. And while several fleets of starships were shown, there are probably less then 10,000 starships in service at any given time. Going through the episodes though is a good start. -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) I think the best source for the casualty list would be any episode of DS9. Capt. Sisko really is affected by these reports, and would be a valuable asset to determining the actual losses. ¿How long does Spock say the Terran Empire has before total collapse in Mirror, Mirror? A disagrrement exists on Mirror Universe. ¿How long does Spock say the Terran Empire have in Mirror, Mirror? We need a resolution and waiting for the SciFiChannel to rerun it is just too long. ¡Thanks! ¡Pax! ¡Bye! — — Ŭalabio 01:04, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :I have the episode on DVD, watched it, and Kirk asks "How long until the Halkan prediction of uprsing" or something, and Spock (mirror) says "Aproxamatly 240 years". Is that what you asked for? -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :According to http://www.voyager.cz/tos/epizody/40mirrormirrortrans.htm, which I trust pretty well: ::"How long before the Halkan prediction of galactic revolt is realized?" ::"Approximately 240 years." ::"The inevitable outcome?" ::"The Empire shall be overthrown." :-- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) That is what I needed to know. ¡Thanks! ¡Pax! ¡Bye! — — Ŭalabio 00:28, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Warp speed insanity Ok, I may be a bit overanalytical, but.... If you follow the facts as submitted in Enterprise and other sources, the Klingon homesystem is about 1/3 as distant from Earth as the NEAREST star is.... ...yet nobody ever seems to comment on this.... Any explanations? I might add that by the same references, the "detour" to rigel in Broken bow would have taken about 7 weeks, one way. So by the "official" Warp speed scale Warp 4,5 = Warp 12 (following the cochrane scale) /Obbas :In "Star Trek: Star Charts", they say that the vulcan starcharts showed a subspace shortcut, that allowed them to get to qo'nos so quickly. This however isn't canon, but does show that people have noticed it, and tried to explain it. So yes, several people have commented on it, and no, it doesn't make sence. It would have taken several weeks to get to Qo'nos, but as the producers say, "it makes for good drama". -AJHalliwell 18:23, 4 May 2005 (UTC) :It's what we call "dramatic license". :D There are several fandom explanations as to why this happens - search for "warp highway" on Google, for example - but the only real explanation is to make the stories as "speedy" as possible - a journey of several weeks or months between places either results in stories cutting out those weeks and months, with unrealistically slow character development as a result, or numerous "bottle shows" enroute. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:36, 4 May 2005 (UTC) ::Also, while they didn't have to go all the way to Qo'nos, it seemed awfully quick for the Enterprise-A to rendezvouz with the IKS Kronos One in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country... one would assume that the rendezvous took place at or near the Neutral Zone, so they could escort the Klingons all the way to Earth. But that is just assumption, of course. -- umrguy42 03:07, 5 May 2005 (UTC) I do not argue the dramatic licence, Star Trek is not a science show afterall. But the same senselessness is endemic, if not pandemic, to the entire "Trekiverse" Most obvious in Enterprise. By the first 10 episodes warp 4.5 has been effectively described as everything from 100c to 1000c interchangeably. So my problem is with any sort of "official" speedchart, rather than the show itself... If W4.5 is ca100c then the first season should span about 2-5years worldtime, or else the universe consists of nothing but warp highways. Take the first episode again, ignoring the Qo'nos part... rigel to earth, 3day stop then earth to rigel is summed up as "a few days" total... ...that makes 30 lightyears in at most 10 days unless more than 2 weeks constitutes "a few days"... ...avarage speed between 1000 and 2000c Why bother with creating a warpspeed scale when it is utterly without relevance to the "reality" of the show? :Well, they didn't "create a warp speed scale" -- they used warp factors to be a measure of speed, with the high numbers being dangerous and fast for the engines and the low numbers being slow for the engines. It was very much a random association as any two points in the Star Trek universe are usually 1 commercial break away at high warp and two or three acts away at low warp, no matter what the scientific measure of distance between them. :It was later writers, such as the Star Fleet Technical Manual, and various other sources that presented the measure like the "cubed scale" (c = WF3) which is now honored for TOS-era (and ENT).. :When new TNG science advisors tried to redesign the scale, as presented in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, they made it an asymptotic curve so it would never reach warp 10, but still allow for references to near-infinite speeds. They established a list of values for each warp factor, so its easy to figure how far the ship traveled at warp when a duration and speed are applied, but they rarely checked these for any kind of accuracy. :TNG "Force of Nature" has referenced subspace phenomena creating "corridors" where warp travel is only possible in certain areas, where surrounding space is less permeable along the boundary, meaning the ability to traverse them at warp is diminished, and, far enough into the effect, prevented altogether. This effect was mentioned in an extreme form, an entire "un-warpable" sector, in VOY "The Omega Directive" :This proves that warp factor speed is only an approximate value, as courses must be chosen that avoid areas of space where anomalies inhibit the effectiveness of warp drive -- we've already been shown that space can be "rough passage" and cause starships to move slower than they would in "Nicer" space -- many take it that mean that a starship traveling Warp Factor 2 (old scale) could be going 8 times the speed of light, in warped space, exactly as the speed factor describes, but traverse less distance, in less time, if they were in a disruption such as the Hekaras Corridor. There have even been technobabble mentions of the "permeability" of subspace, meaning the Warp 2 might not work as well, and the navigator must plot courses to the best places to go to warp at. (this is part of the "warp highway" theory here) :So, based on canon facts, how can we use the measurement of the warp factor to illustrate any of these points at all? if Enterprise traveled warp five, as Archer mentioned they were at a value approaching 125 times the speed of light, but the amount of distance covered seems far greater -- because distance covered at x speed is variable based on a quality of the space, because it has been nearly proven that traveling at a warp speed means you move at a certain mutliple of the speed of light, but the amount of distance you cover and the time you might do has been proven variable by the episodes i mentioned, because a quality of the space itself negates all or part of the warp field of a ship, it means that because of the "space warp", speed becomes variable is comparison to the time to cross distance X. this could be an explanation of why the term "warp" is used at all, and an explanation for why certain astronomical distance relationships seem skewed in Star Trek. :However, Memory-Alpha endeavours to accurately record only the episodic canon information to illustrate this, as this theory has not been mentioned specifically, besides the vague allusions to warped warp speed values in episodes i mentioned. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 03:47, 5 May 2005 (UTC) Just rewatched Voyager, season 2 ep. 1 There, Paris makes a comparison Warp 9.9 "About 4 billion miles/s" which would translate to a galactic circumnavigation taking 15 years if relatively constant.... Like a list of federation members, the exact way to calculate warp has never been explained in canon trek exactly for this reason. Writers want to be able to have some freedom without being chained rules and regulations. Could you imagine how bad Broken Bow would have been if it took them a month to get there? Jaz 04:38, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) Enterprise with Three Warp Nacelles In a TNG episode a grey haired Riker is shown commanding an Enterprise with three warp nacelles. If memory served me correctly, that ship also bore the designation NCC-1701-E. I cannot find any references to this ship on Wikipedia or this site. TV Tome suggests that this was actually the Enterprise D, refitted and recommissioned years after it was destroyed in Generations I am searching for: A. The TNG Episode where this new Enterprise appears. B. Any information on this new ship fits into the canon. Thanks, Bill Deaton :Try All Good Things.... FYI, this was in an alternate (anti-time) future... Ottens 16:33, 30 May 2005 (UTC) ::That sounds like the description of the dreadnought class ships from the old Star Fleet Tech Manual, from oh, long ago. --Baylink@en.w :::in canon: This was an alternate timeline of the USS Enterprise-D in the 2390s -- since they ended up finding out about that future, it was somehow avoided. In the events since the Enterprise-D was destroyed in 2371 -- therefore that future Enterprise-D will probably never exist. ::::The ship was clearly labeled "NCC-1701-D" in "All Good Things...", indicating that was the same ship as the Galaxy class Enterprise-D in TNG, refit with the new modification. ::::The registry "NCC-1701-E" was not used on that ship -- it was used as the number for the Sovereign class successor to the 1701-D. :::that ship did indeed seem to be a homage to Franz Joseph's Federation class dreadnought, down to the three warp nacelle configuration, depicted in the Star Fleet Technical Manual. :::also, internet texts have named this class -- Entente-class -- and indicate that other Galaxy ships might be upgraded with the extra engine. These texts are not licensed or endorsed by Paramount Pictures, they are simply fan fiction. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Kolinahr training Is there an explanation as to why Spock had nearly completed his Kolinahr training in two and a half years while Tuvok had spent six years in training? I find it hard to believe that a Vulcan-human hybrid could complete the training faster than a full Vulcan. Of course, it's always possible that Spock had been undergoing the Kolinahr for a longer period, but that would mean there were many more years between the end of Star Trek: The Original Series and the start of Star Trek: The Motion Picture than we realize. Another possibility I've considered is that the Vulcans had allowed Spock to begin his training while he served aboard the Enterprise. You know, him being the son of the Vulcan ambassador and all, they may have given him that privelage. It's also possible that there are no restrictions as to where the training begins, so long as the last few years are spent in meditation on Vulcan. In this case, Spock would have believed he could handle the meditation while being on a ship with humans, whereas Tuvok did not think he could handle that (which would make sense, given his discomfort around humans in his early career). Anyway, do you have any other speculations? --08:44, 6 Jun 2005 (UTC) Charles T. Trotter, Esquire *It should be noted, Spock failed to achieve Kohlinahr. He wasn't able to separate his emotions enough to ignore the transmissions of the V'Ger; where as Tuvok had to stop because of the Ponn Far. Also, it's possible Tuvok wanted to stay there and study, perhaps become a monk himself. He didn't decide to go back into Starfleet until he had children, where as it seems illogical that Spock intended to leave Starfleet permanently. I don't think he started his studies on the Enterprise, and as for Tuvok, I think he'd be up for the challenge. -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Where can I find an accurate galactic map? I've been searching the Web for the most accurate Star Trek universe galactic map, but to no avail...each one either not detailed enough or just plain crappy! Does anyone here have one to share, or can at least point me in the right direction? If you can't tell, I'm brand-spankin' new to this wiki, so please cut me some slack ;-) Thanks! --Wfortney65 : The best source is: ¡Here! — — Ŭalabio 03:52, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) * The writers tend to change the locations of the different powers often, the best example being that the originally, DS9 was going to be on the oposite side of Federation space from the Klingons, but later, they needed to be near the klingon bordor. So there is no official map, but the one best researched would be Star Trek Star Charts in my personal opinion. Of coarse, even that one has several made up info points, and some just plain mistakes -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) The Silvery Nictitating Membranes of the Gorn I wrote that Gorn have silvery nictitating membranes which they use in high light-levels. someone reverted that. ¿Does anyone have pictures about Slar blinking? Such a screencapture would resolve the question. — — Ŭalabio 04:03, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) * The reason that was reverted was because it's speculation; Recently, alot of speculation was removed from the Gorn page. Nothing has indicated they have this, and I do think he blinked in the episode, but I don't remember perfectly. -AJHalliwell 04:15, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) **¿Do you remember whether Slar has standard eyelids or silvery faceted nictitating membranes when he blinks? I believe that I saw silvery faceted nictitating membranes. — — Ŭalabio 04:41, 14 Jun 2005 (UTC) Scifi Channel edits? Does the SciFi Channel (in the US) commonly edit episodes of TOS? I just watched "Charlie X" on my DVR, which ran several days ago on SciFi. Afterwards, I read the summary both here and on Wikipedia, and found reference to a scene in which Charlie melts chess pieces. This segment was definitely absent from the episode I just watched. Thanks! -_Ted *Yes, they do cut them pretty bad. In some cases almost entire scenes. I have a few examples of what was cut from various episodes, however "Charlie X" is not among them. --Gvsualan 03:33, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Spike TV is also has a tendency to cut scenes from Star Trek episodes (TNG & DS9). I guess that's the price we pay in an era when TV execs consider commercials more important than actual show content. --Shran 13:37, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Yeah, I recently noticed that with "Return to Grace" where Kira was in the Infirmary. I wanted to catch the part where Worf came in and gave her a list about some technologies that the Federation was not willing to share with the Cardassians or whatever, and then Bashir gave her another innoculation and she made some reference to seeing spots the size of watermelons. Anyway, that entire scene was cut from the episode. I cried. --Alan del Beccio 06:09, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) Klingon First Contact I'm a bit surprised that no one's asked this yet, at least here. In the TOS episode "Day of the Dove," Dr. Leonard McCoy states that, at that time (2268), the Klingons had been adversaries of the Federation (or at least humans) for 50 years. In TNG's "First Contact (episode)" set in 2367, Jean-Luc Picard states that "centuries ago, disasterous contact with the Klingon Empire led to decades of war, and it was decided then that we would do surveillance before making first contact." Yet in the Star Trek: Enterprise pilot "Broken Bow," we see that first contact was a full 117 years prior to "Day of the Dove" and it was hardly a major disaster, nor would it have caused Starfleet to rethink its first contact protocols since it was a Klingon who first landed on Earth. In other words, first contact occured differently than the way Picard said it did. Picard also said the contact was "centuries" ago from 2367, meaning it had to happen at least sometime around 2167, but McCoy stated it was 50 years before 2268, placing the beginning of the conflict at 2218. So there lies another contradiction. I have a theory that there may have actually been two contacts, one in 2151 and another in 2218. Perhaps sometime after the end of Enterprise, the Klingons demanded not to be bothered by Starfleet again, but in 2218, something happened to bring the two powers into conflict. Keep in mind that Picard did not say "disasterous FIRST contact" with the Klingons, merely a "disasterous contact." Although a first contact would seem to be the implication of the statement, it's possible he was referring to another contact, although the 2218 date still contadicts his comment of it occuring "centuries ago." Anyway, I've already carried this on for too long and I apologize for that. So, my question is this: Could there be any possible explanation for this discremancy that does not involve placing Enterprise in an alternate timeline created by the Temporal Cold War? Also, why do McCoy's statement and Picard's statement contradict each other in stating the timeframe in which Klingons and humans became enemies? Any new theories and comments on my theory would be appreciated, and again, I apologize for the great length. --Shran 03:17, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) *Having had time to think about it, I really don't think there's any contradiction at all. When Picard stated that "centuries ago, disasterous contact with the Klingon Empire led to decades of war," he meant that the numberous encounters between humans and the Federation - beginning in 2151 - ultimately led to the two powers becoming enemies in the 23rd century. In other words, after the less-than-successful First Contact seen in "Broken Bow," humans and Klingons would have repeated encounters throughout the next several decades, sometimes resulting in embarassment on the part of the Klingons. In 2218, however, some major incident occured and, having had enough of our meddling, the Klingons became our enemies. By 2223, a tense cold war had begun between the two that would last for seventy years until the Khitomer Conference in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country. Following this, Starfleet decided to adopt a policy of covert surveillance to ensure that similar incidents do not occur with other races. This explanation serves to confirm both Picard's and Dr. McCoy's statements while also clearing Star Trek: Enterprise of any wrong-doing in this matter. Now if only we could solve the whole cloaking technology problem... --Shran 07:07, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) Lieutenant Riker's position aboard the Potemkin I just finished watching "Second Chances", and I think I might have missed it. But on Riker's first assignment (the Pegasus) he was the helmsman, and would have worn red. He transferred to Betazed (doing who knows what) and then to the Potemkin. Then he was wearing the gold uniform, and I was wondering what his position was. I'm pretty sure in "Lower Decks", Deanna says he learned to play poker so he could be-friend the senior staff, as if he wasn't on it. Then he was on the Hood as first officer, Red shirt again. I think the real reason was so people would recognize "oh, okay, Thomas Riker's in gold, Will's in Red" and tell them apart. But, What was Riker's post on the Potemkin? - AJHalliwell 19:00, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) : It was never specified on screen. So there is no answer to your question. Besides it is nothing out of the ordinary to transfer between divisions. Worf was command division, transferred to operations division, then back to command -- and it would seem Riker did the same thing. --Gvsualan 19:11, 19 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: It says on his page that he developed a "tactic" involving using a planet's magnetic pole to evade enemies, and he also led an away team. I would guess he was the Security chief or at the very least a tactical officer. --Tim Thomason 14:44, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) :::As operations manager he would also be involved with tactical situations, even if peripherally, and be an away team regular. Presuming the position existed by that point. tactical or ops seem likely, so i guess that engineer might not be as likely -- engineers don't spend as much time on the bridge (but then again, it has been referenced (in "Chain of Command, Part I"(?) and "The Conscience of the King") that engineering and security can "borrow" less specialized personnel back and forth (this explains Kevin Riley and Mr. Leslies travels aboard ship)). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Where's the NX-01? Does anyone have a plausible explanation as to why the ''Enterprise'' NX-01 is not displayed with the other ''Enterprise'' vessels on the recreation room wall in Star Trek: The Motion Picture? --Shran 11:22, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Hm, I guess not. Oh, well. Maybe it was there, we just didn't "see" it. It's also nothing some computer editing can't fix: just take the image of the starship ''Enterprise'', put it above the other images, put the NX-01 where the Constitution class starship was, and voila! --Shran 06:38, 25 Jun 2005 (UTC) Here's your explanation. TMP was made in 1979, Enterprise came out in 2000 or 2001. Can you believe the nerve of those producers; not predicting 22 years into the future. What a bunch of lazy jerks ;) Jaz 04:23, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) :This is why I think enterprise shouldn't have been "enterprise". There are several occasions when "previous ships named enterprise" have been displayed : his scene on TMP, the small models in Picard's ready room, and so on (not to mention STVII Generations). Since Archer's ship supposedly made lots of historic achevments, we can't explain her absence. To avoid creating lots of continuity problems, NX-01 (and the show) should have reveived another name. If they had ask to me, I'd have advise the to name it Pathfinder. --Rami 10:05, 15 Nov 2005 (UTC) Star Trek production I want to know when the episodes and films of the serveral Star Trek series were produced. But not only the year but with the exact date of production. Is there any information on MA or the Internet? Where? :A piece of such information has been added to Memory Alpha: 1964 productions lists the date that Jeffrey Hunter and John Hoyt filmed their first scenes as Christopher Pike and Philip Boyce. However, as production continues there are a multitude of dates that could be added to Memory Alpha's production timeline, i'm not sure how to cite or research the info. :Are there any archivists that have a reliable record of production dates or any other production materials (scripts, sketches) that are dated? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Aliens that never appeared again I want to know about another listing theme: Is there any list on MA with aliens that appeared only once troughout all series? Suh aliens like the Chalnoth, the Mazarian, the saerveral aliens in the Federation Concil, ... - some of them are unnamed too. Could anyone of you start a list? : I'm not sure I see the point, as that essentially accounts for better than 75% of all aliens ever shown in Trek. --Gvsualan 10:07, 26 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Every alien article should eventually grow to have a list (and therefore a tally) of their appearances. Some sort of central tally list article, or a category which tracks species with certain ranges of appearances (those that were oneshots, less than five or ten maybe, those that appeared in more than one series, those that appeared in all series). Categories could be discussed at Memory Alpha:Category suggestions. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk UFP: Serving the Galaxy Since 2161 I have read here that the Federation was founded on May 8th in 2161, but I've also read elsewhere that an episode or film had established the founding to have taken place on October 11th of the same year. Could someone please tell me the episodes or films both of these dates are derived from? --Shran 14:30, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) *In "The Outcast", Deanna Troi and the gang are playing poker, and decide to play "Federation day" poker, where 2s, 6s, an aces are wild. I believe that's where the May 8th day comes from. And I've never heard of the October one, but it might have come from "These Are the Voyages...". May 8th is much more widely accepted though. -AJHalliwell 15:06, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Ah, I see. Well I thought maybe that May 8th, 2161 was the day that the charter for the Coalition of Planets was signed, and this was the event seen in "These Are the Voyages...," and that the Federation was incorporated later on October 11th. I thought this might be the case judging from Deanna Troi's line in "These Are the Voyages..." in which she said: "You wish you could tell them that this alliance would lead to the founding of the Federation." This seems to imply that the Federation would come sometime after the event they were witnessing. I thought it might also be possible that "Voyages" took place in October of 2160 and the Federation came about in May of the following year, but this would contradict the characters' statements that they had been serving aboard the ''Enterprise'' for ten years, given a start of April 2151. --Shran 04:24, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) *October 11th, 2161 is the Federation Day listed in Picard's scrapbook in Generations. I don't known if it was seen onscreen.--Tim Thomason 14:37, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) **Ah-ha! The game is afoot, Watson! We need to find out if it was seen on-screen, 'cause if it was, it can be considered canon (even though the Battle of Maxia medal contradicts earlier details). Anyways, thanks. :) --Shran 01:34, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***I loved the in-depth look into that album in Star Trek: The Magazine, however, only a very few pages were seen on screen, and the page with the newspaper clipping of Federation founding was not one of them. It also lists Alpha Centauri as a founding member, a later de-canon'd thing. It's Elementary, Dear blue skin.- AJHalliwell 01:40, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****Even though Alpha Centauri turned out to be an Earth colony, couldn't it have still been a founding member of the UFP? I think it could have and probably would have, unless there's an episode I've forgotten that said it wasn't. --Shran 03:53, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) Iconian Gateways What is seen through the Iconians Gateway in TNG "Contagion" und DSN "To the Death"? I know only two places that is seen in the first episode mentioned: the Enterprise and the Romulan Warbird Haakona. There is a temple, ... What or where is it? If I recall, in "To the Death" Paris was shown as was the Trill homeworld. Tough Little Ship 10:15, 6 Jul 2005 (UTC) One of the locations in "Contagion" is Toronto City Hall. Hail the Conquering Dominion Do you think this is a real song (DS9: "Favor the Bold") or was Bashir being funny? Tough Little Ship 14:40, 27 Jul 2005 (UTC) *Just being funny (Clever Script writing, nothing more) Tobyk777 01:57, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Star Trek Generations uniforms I read that Robert Blackman designed a special movie uniform for Star Trek Generations similar to the uniform of the series. But Piller or somebody else canceled the production of the new uniforms. Instead of them the Ds9-uniforms were used in the movie next to the TNG-uniforms from the series. Only the action figures that were made as merchandise for the movie wear the new uniforms. Does anybody of you have a picture of such a figure (link) or can anybody say how the uniforms would look like? what happened to Warfs great grandfather? IN THE MOVIE,THE UNDISCOVERED COUNTRY,COL.WARF PULLS OFF THE FAKE KILNGONS MASK,AND STATES THIS IS NOT KLINGON BLOOD',..IVE JUST SEEN THIS MOVIE AGAIN RECENTLY ,ON A PREMINUM CHANNEL(NO CUTS),AND COLONEL WARF HAS BEEN REPLACED BY A FEDERATION OFFICER,WHY IS THIS ? IVE BEEN RESEARCHING THIS FOR ALONG TIME AND CAN GET NO ANSWERS...CAN YOU HELP ME...THPTREKKI.. :First, please do not type in all caps as it represents shouting. Very annoying. Second, it is Worf, not Warf. And third, I have no idea what you're talking about, as the only movie I've seen has a Starfleet officer (the commander-in-chief, I think?) pulling off the fake mask. It's possible, though, that it was Col. Worf who pulled off the mask in the theatrical version, but was changed for the home video release to accomodate Colonel West's restored scenes. --Shran 13:44, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) Clarus-Clarus system-Arcybite These have all been referenced in The Nagus and Profit and Lace but there may be some confusion. Can someone with the scripts from those episodes say whether or not there was ever a planet Clarus mentioned, or only the Clarus system? (There are links for both on several pages). Also, the article for Arcybite lists it as a planet in the Clarus system but my understanding was that it was a mineral that was being mined there. Basically I'm trying to make sure the list of Ferengi Planets is accurate and complete and this troika is part of that. Logan 5 17:18, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dates What year is it in Startrek right now? Cabal 22:32, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) In the 24th century dating it is 2381, I think. Tough Little Ship 22:18, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Do they use a calander though, I never hear a month or date mentioned. Cabal 22:32, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) We need a BB system. Cabal 22:32, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) It's 2382, actually. Since 2002's ''Star Trek: Nemesis was set in mid-2379, three years later would make it 2382. I wonder how the Romulan negotiations are going...? --From Andoria with Love 02:33, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Oh, and it's 2155 by 22nd century dating. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:34, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Ensign Extras I'd appreciate information on the actors and actresses playing the ensigns that, among other things, assist in Engineering and cover for the cast's absence operating the bridge. I observe that some of them have extended screen time and dialogue. (And, yeah, some are hot....) Is there a reference where I can check who appeared where? --Perfecto 05:15, 13 Aug 2005 (UTC) The characters: *Starfleet personnel **Starfleet lieutenants **Starfleet ensigns **Unnamed Deep Space 9 personnel **Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel **Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel **Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel **Unnamed USS Voyager personnel **Starfleet engineering personnel **Starfleet security personnel The performers: *Category:Performers among others -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 17:08, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Number of Ships in the Dominion War How many ships were there in the Dominion war? In one isntatence it says that the Klingons had 1500 ships, but he carddasians Breen, and Jem'Hadar out numbered him 20 to 1. That means that there were 30000 ships in the dominion. That doesn't sound right. Also, in Sacrifice of Angels, Dukat states the there were 2800 ships waiting to come through, but if the domion had 30000, that doesnt seem like that big of a diffrence. So, how many were there. I think that everything in DS9 contridicted itself. Tobyk777 04:47, 22 Aug 2005 (UTC) I believe operation return had 609 federation ships, and they were outnumbered more than 2 to one by the dominion, which had 1254 ships. I'm not sure if this included fighters, of just full fledged starships. Operation return made use of elements of the Third and Seventh fleets, so it is safe to say each fleet had 300-500 ships in it. We know of at least ten fleets, which suggests 3000-5000 federation ships, as well as Klingons, Romulans, and other minor forces. Jaz 05:16, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC) Breen Ships/Homeworld Why is it that the Doctor Said that the Breen have organic based vessels when in DS9 it clearly shows them as metalic? Why in When it Rains is it disputed wheather the Brren HW is cold or hot (because they wear those suits) when in season 4 Dukat states that there is an embassy on Breen. Star Trek fan series or fan films? :moved to 1993-1999 Episode Chronology Where on this site, if anywhere, can there be found a chronology of episodes from 1993-1999, when there were two series running concurrently? Also, I'd like to know where the movies 7-9 fit in with the television series. Additionally, could someone please add a "next chronological episode link" to < http://www.memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Chain_of_Command%2C_Part_II > the next gen episode that, if I'm not mistaken, is immediately before the first episode of DS9? Then please add links to the previous and next episodes chronologically, regardless of whether they are from the same series or a different spin-off. This would make this site so much better than it already is. Thanks. :The production timeline is where to look for this type of information -- i believe 1993 productions has a good deal of this info, but some of the later years might not have been worked on as much yet. :As to linking DS9s from TNGs and VOY from DS9s, etc -- we'd need to discuss that to hammer out the details of changing 170 pages' browsers, but there's a possibility of noting the concurrency of some episodes ( Chain of Command, Part II, for example referring to the prelude of Emissary ) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 21:19, 26 Aug 2005 (UTC) Star Trek VI Question Can anyone tell me the name (if any) of the Klingon whose arm was shot off when the assassins boarded IKS Kronos One and who later testified at Kirk and McCoy's trial. Either way can someone at least give the actor who played him. I have a screen shot and I'm not sure where to put it.--T smitts 05:42, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) :¿Is not that Brigadier General Kerla? — — Ŭalabio‽ 03:43, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) *No, it's not.--T smitts 20:00, 4 Sep 2005 (UTC) New Zealand Hey there, I was woundering if anyone out there knows when/if ST:ENT is being released in NZ on DVD. The guardian of Forever moved to Talk:Guardian of Forever Star Trek Books I am new and I was wondering if star trek books that are done with paramounts ok are considered as usable in writing articles.If not,why? :You already seem to have a grasp of the answer. The only things usable for writing articles are episodes and movies. If it hasnt been made into a TV or theater production by the Paramount Pictures studio itself, it is not considered canon. (Memory Alpha:Canon policy) -- and therefore, none of the books are relevant to our articles (except of course for the article about that book). This means, for example, you can create an article about the publiction data of The Final Reflection, but neither Paramount nor this database considers it valid enough to list information from it in Klingons or D5 class -- because it is "non-canon". -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:39, 1 Aug 2005 (UTC) Photographic Mistake - USS Yeager * see: image talk:USS Yeager DS9 Unnamed Humans * see: Talk:unnamed humans Neelix's cooking stuff *see Talk:herbs and spices Movie Recurring characters I happened on this page after looking at the Mr. Kyle page today (linked from the homepage). I was reading his article and wondered what other TOS characters had appeared in the movies with dialogue or in the background that I didn't recognize. I found the Movies recurring characters page somehow, but Kyle, the guy that started my search, wasn't listed. That makes me think there are others that aren't listed, and that makes me wonder why? They should be, along with Sarek and Saavik, but I don't know any of them. Or, at least if I do, I don't realize it. Other than adding Kyle, how can we find these characters and make this list accurate? Logan 5 23:02, 29 Aug 2005 (UTC) :I would support adding links to their movie appearances in TOS recurring characters -- basically, any character that first appeared on TOS and went on to a film/other series, would be listed as recurring in its series of first appearance. :For example -- Kyle never recurred in the movies, as he only appeared in one -- but his movie appearance counts as a recurrence of his original appearance in TOS. :This might be well-received as a subsection of TOS recurring characters - -Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:12, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Alien rebellion I'd like to do some article describing the alien rebellion seen in "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", but honestly, I'm not sure what to call it (I'd really rather not simply call it the alien rebellion). Any ideas?--T smitts 10:06, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) *How about "Terran Empire Rebellion"? I'd say it's a pertinent title.--Scimitar 11:34, 30 Aug 2005 (UTC) Miranda class ship Bombay in Vanguard Book.... In the book Vanguard, which I bought last week, it lists a Miranda Class starship named USS Bombay. It has three forward torpedo launchers and one aft, primary, secondary phasers and auxillary phaser emitters. It was patrolling unclaimed space between Klingon and tholian space in the book, and was engaged in a battle with the Tholians. :Memory Alpha is not currently accepting or keeping submissions dealing with material from the books, games or comics, in accordance with our policy on canon. :However, a note could be added to the article here about whatever book it was from. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 12:54, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::(To IP user) If your interested, there's a Non-canon Star Trek Wikicity you could probably add this to. ~ IP Star Trek VI Question Can anyone tell me the name of the Klingon whose arm was shot off when the assassins boarded Kronos One and who later testified at Kirk and McCoy's trial. If he didn't have a name can someone at least give the actor who played him. I have a screen shot and I'm not sure where to put it.--T smitts 18:34, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) : I'd suggest Unnamed Klingons. Cause unless it was in the script, I don't think they named him in the movie. - AJHalliwell 01:53, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Shoudln't these types of questions go on the refrence desk? Tobyk777 01:56, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) *In the script, the Klingon is simply named 'Guard' Enzo Aquarius 02:06, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Anyone know the name of the actor?--T smitts 08:27, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Jefries Tube Hello, do you have an artikle about this? I don't know the correct spelling :-( --84.154.169.35 12:32, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) :We have: Jefferies tube. -- Cid Highwind 13:06, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Is Ro Laren Dead? In 2370 (TNG: Preemptive Strike) Ro Laren joined up with the Maquis but in 2374 (VOY: Hunters) Chakotay got the news of the destruction of the Maquis from his old friend Sveta. I tried consulting with the info on Ro Laren here on Memory Alpha but it doesn't list any appearances after she joined up with the Maquis, is it safe to assume that she died with the rest of them? -- Lee N - 13:56, September 5th 2005 (UTC) :It's not canon, but Ro becomes security chief of DS9 in the relaunch. So in the novels at least, she's alive. Excelsior 14:00, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::We can't speculate here -- since we only dutifully track data mentioned on Star Trek'' -- and Ro's fate was never mentioned on Star Trek ::So its against the founding precepts of this site to say that's safe to assume anything -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :::(Excelsior beat me to this but here's links to related topics: Ro Laren is alive and well according to novels -- Pocket DS9 series, actually establish that she replaced Odo as security chief on Deep Space 9 in 2376 -- she is not serving with Starfleet, but the Bajoran Militia instead -- but these facts were never mentioned in a Star Trek episode or film so they are not canon) -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::::And thus it would perhaps be a good idea to mention these facts on the page in a "Background information" secion? Ottens 14:13, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::: Thank you all for your quick replies, I do understand your rules about speculation but I was a bit curious nonetheless, I'm glad to hear that Ro is still alive in the DS9 novels. -- Lee N - 14:16, September 5th 2005 (UTC) ::::::The novel "Behind Enemy Lines" features the crew of the Enterprise-E meeting Ro Laren just before the beginning of the Dominion War. Excelsior 14:22, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::::Many things could've happened to Ro Laren, depending on her decisions. She could've been arrested, killed by the Dominion or somebody else, she could've returned to Bajor or could've requested to return to the Federation. It's all based on speculation. (I though Ro was in the wedding scene in Star Trek: Nemesis. After closer analysis, I was incorrect. The actress I was thinking of looked a lot like Ro, but wasn't her). - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 15:59, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::::Many people thought Ro was in that wedding scene, so it wasn't just you. ;) Although it would have been nice to see her again, I'm sorta glad they didn't include her, because it would have just been another character that returned without an explanation (i.e. Worf and the barely-seen Wesley Crusher). --From Andoria with Love 20:42, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Cortez ship class? It seems to me that I remember this ship being a Galaxy class vessel, but it's not mentioned on its own page or on the Galaxy class page. But if I recall correctly in "Sacrifice of Angels" the Cortez was the first ship after the Defiant to break through the lines and reach DS9. Then shortly after that we see a Galaxy class ship docked there. Does anyone have any reference to this (similar to the inference we make about the Venture because of Way of the Warrior)? Logan 5 17:58, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) :C'mon, people! Someone reference! I just rewatched parts of the episode and here's what I can say: There are at least 4 and maybe as many as 6-7 Galaxy-class ships in that episode. We know the Magellan and Venture are two of them. The Trinculo's page says it was involved but it doesn't say how we know that, unless the Registry number has been recorded by someone and it just isn't mentioned there. Also, the Cortez is mentioned specifically as signaling that the Dominion fleet is falling back to which Sisko orders them to rendez-vous at DS9. The next shot shows a docked Galaxy, two Excelsiors, and a docked Miranda. Personally, I think that could lead us to suppose the Cortez is Galaxy class. In addition to the circumstantial evidence from this episode it also fits with the naming of the Magellan. I can't be the only one that's ever assumed the Cortez was Galaxy class, can I? Logan 5 05:36, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC) * The Venture was clearly stated as being the lead ship of the Federation reinforments, which logically would be a Galaxy class starship. Whereas the Cortez just happened to be the first ship to make it through the lines behind the Defiant, which was just a matter of skill or luck, it could be any one of those ships docked a the station at the end of the episode, or none of them. Eitehr way, there is a clear distiction between how one could clearly single out the Venture from a group of ships by the minor description given on it, versus the Cortez, which had none, other than being a random ship. As I recall, the end shot from Sacrifice of Angels wasn't as you described, but included the Yeager and a Nebula and perhaps a couple of those you descibed, but it clearly wasn;t a reuse of the shot from WotW. --Alan del Beccio 05:41, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Uhm...I just watched it the other night and definitely didn't see a Nebula there so maybe you could re-check. Agree that the Venture was stated as the lead ship and that's why I'm hesitant on the Cortez, but what I'm really hoping is that someone can catch the registry number on the Galazy that's docked at DS9 in that scene. Logan 5 19:58, 26 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Also, two things: First, the end shot of the episode is as you describe, but the shot immediately after the battle as I describe so I think my question still stands. Second, checking the page for USS Magellan it's listing as a Galaxy is entirely based on conjecture from dialogue and the next ship seen in the shot. Based on that we should be able to use the same reasoning for the Cortez. Logan 5 03:13, 28 Sep 2005 (UTC) Klingon Drinking Song :I originally put this question on Talk:The Way of the Warrior, but my question was not answered, so I moved the discussion here. In DS9: "The Way of the Warrior," Worf and Huraga sing a Klingon drinking song. OK, now I have a question. I could swear I remember an episode of Voyager where someone sings the exact same song. I think it was either Neelix or The Doctor. Does anyone remember which episode it was? I'm fairly sure there's nothing here about it. If someone knows, I think someone should add the info. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'''Platypus Man]] | ''Talk'' 23:59, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Are you referring to: "Ey-jim TA veh Day JA eeee!"? (at least, in sounding?) - AJHalliwell 00:04, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Yeah, that's the one. I think it was either on Barge of the Dead during the Klingon festival thing, the whole Klingon thing on Prophecy, or maybe when Neelix was a Klingon in The Killing Game, Part I. Thanks. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 02:35, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *The only Klingon drinking song I remember is in "Barge of the Dead". But I don't remember the lyrics, sorry. -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 00:25, 1 Sep 2005 (UTC) *From the script: Ej IM-ta fey DE-ja i. (And the blood was ankle deep.) Ejdahk-so-TAS ghos va Skral byteek. (And the River Skral ran crimson red.) Empa jaj law-moch jaj-push. (On the day above all days.) Jaj Kayless-Molor-migh hohk-chew koo. (When Kahless slew evil Molor dead.) Tough Little Ship 09:56, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) Looking for par'Mach I need some help with references in the episode "Looking for par'Mach in All the Wrong places". If someone has a script and can check these things it would be great. *In the scene where Quark interrupts Worf and Jadzia in the mess hall of the Defiant there are a couple phrases that need correct spellings. The first is where Worf recollects that Grilka is from the "______ Province" (could be the Mekro'vak region/province) and that it is traditional to bring a "leg of _____" to the first courtship dinner. *Next scene is Quark coming aboard the Defiant and telling Worf that Grilka said he had the heart of a "____ Master" (sounds like Basai), a Klingon poet. Logan 5 04:02, 1 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Anyone? Anyone? Bueller? Bueller? Logan 5 05:28, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Zzzzzzz. Doesn't anyone have a script from this episode? Logan 5 05:05, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) :::You can find scripts for all DS9 episodes at TWIZ TV. They also have all TNG eps. --From Andoria with Love 15:22, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::::Awesome. Thanks. Question about Joel Swetow in "Firstborn" I've got conflicting sources as to what role Joel Swetow played in the TNG episode "Firstborn". Trekpulse and the Star Trek Encyclopedia say he played Gorta the Dopterian, while startrek.com and this site say he played Yog the Yridian. So which is it? --T smitts 00:27, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) *IMDb says Yog, so I'm gonna say Yog. (Not that IMDb is always right) - AJHalliwell 00:38, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Unfortunately, as you mentioned, IMDB, like this site, is only as reliable as the people that contribute to it. I wonder if anyone with the episode on tape or DVD might take a look and see if they can recognize his voice or something. --T smitts 00:51, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) ***Screw it. I checked google and most sources say "Yog" so that's what I'm going with. --T smitts 03:15, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Starfleet Vessel Classifications As Starfleet DOES use the Terms Heavy Cruiser, Medium Cruiser and Light Cruiser, they are canon. The Akira Class is a Heavy Cruiser, after all, how on Qo'noS could an Akira ever pass a a Ship of Exploration! :How do you know it isn't a "tactical cruiser" or a "heavy frigate" ? -- we aren't going to list it as a heavy cruiser because no one ever specified its type onscreen (also, no one ever specified its armaments on screen -- so it might very well be a light cruiser or scout -- please remember Memory Alpha is a canon resource -- MA isn't concerned with armament data derived from fan websites! -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 14:22, 13 Oct 2005 (UTC) Blood Oath questions: Can anyone tell me what the ale is the Kor is drinking at the start of this episode? Starts with a B, I think. Maybe the same ale as Grilka orders in Par'Mach? (a question still unanswered, btw). Also, what was the planet that Kang found the Albino's wife on? Thanks... Logan 5 04:24, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) * Not to sound condescending, but the answers to what you seek are all referenced in articles you indirectly mentioned. For #1, the references section of "Blood Oath" has a link to it, as does the Klingon section of Foods and beverages -- the answer being: Bahgol. For #2, from Kang: "In 2363, after decades of searching, Kang discovered one of the Albinos discarded wives on Dayos IV." --Alan del Beccio 04:39, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) **Well, back at ya. One of the references you give isn't to the question I asked. The question wasn't about bahgol, but about the ale that Kor was drinking at the beginning of the episode. When he's in the security cell, Koloth walks in and says he won't go into battle with someone who drowns himself in some-such ale. So, not bahgol. It also started with a B I think, but sounded more like bashanti. However, I didn't find the reference to Dayos IV, so thanks for that one. Logan 5 05:16, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) *** Breshtanti ale and the stuff referenced in par'Mach was Maparian ale with a hint of Pazafer. --Alan del Beccio 06:35, 16 Oct 2005 (UTC) The Romulan Border Ok then can someone explain this. During the very famous episode on DS9 when Sisko does the unthinkable and brings the Romulan Star Empire into the war, one argument he uses is that Romulan territory, is the Dominion wins would be surrounded by the Federation, Klingons and Cardassians so instead of facing three seperate enemies with three seperate agendas, they will infact be surrounded. But if memory serves, Romulan territory does not border Cardassian territory, and im pretty sure that it doesn't actually border Klingon either. It also brings up the question from the same episode that if Romulan territory (not anywhere near Cardassian territory) while the Romulan-Dominion non-aggression pact was in place then how is it possible that the Dominion goes through Romulan territory to run sorties across the Federation Border? Problems like these are the reason we have never seen a good quality map of the galaxy on screen. Its the same reason we have never seen a list of federation members - so that writers can have some creative freedom and not be chained down by technicalities. Jaz 07:26, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :Khan was also guilty of two-dimensional thinking -- To be perfectly fair , a three-dimensional Empire needn't be spherical -- it might have an arm that reaches through another species territory so that it ends up having two or three different governmental powers bordering within a few lightyears of each other -- in three dimensional forms the borders are planes, not lines. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :: I did not chime in earlier because I do not know the Borders and frontiers around the Romulan Starempire, but about arms and exclaves, it seems that the peninsulas and exclaves would be vulnerable to conquest '' (just as the Romulan Starempire being an enclave of the Dominion would not be such a good thing for the Romulans). '' I imagine that the borders of governments in the galaxy would be like soapsuds '' (maximizing volume, while minimizing surfacearea). '' One could imagine the whole galaxy as a rotating elliptical bunch of dishsoapsuds with the bubblewalls as borders and frontiers. — — Ŭalabio‽ 03:36, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Klingon ships at battle of wolf 359 Is there any evidence that the klingons fought in the battle of wolf 359. I know Adml Hansen told Picard in BoBW Pt. 1 that they asked for assistance, but do we know if any actually took part in the battle? Jaz 04:11, 24 Oct 2005 (UTC) Anyone? :I brought this issue up awhile ago, and it's a difficult one, mainly due to a reference in Star Trek: Voyager (Or rather a comment by a battle 'survivor') that Klingons were in the battle. However, despite this comment, I personally don't think Klingons were actually in the Battle of Wolf 359 itself, but maybe tried to stop the Borg Cube on it's journey to Earth. Again, as I said, a difficult issue. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 02:15, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) DS9 transporter room Have we seen a DS9 transporter room? I can't remember ever getting a glimpse of it, although according to transporter room, it does (the article simply says DS9 has one but that ops has a transporter as well, citing DS9 as a general reference). Sloan 19:00, 30 Oct 2005 (UTC) :I never realized this before, but we haven't seen one at all. When people come aboard, they either beam directly to somewhere or come through an airlock. I suppose the airlock area is the DS9 equivalent of a transporter room. --Vedek Dukat ''Talk'' | ''Duty Roster'' 08:37, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) The Star Trek Chronology: possible premonition In the book, its mention that a catastrophe had occured in the United States in 2001, much like the September 11 attacks. However, the book was published in 1996, 5 years before the attacks. is it possible that the okudas had premonitions of the attack? : ¡Oh my! ¡You are right! Only half a century to Worldwide War Ⅲ. We better get ready now. Definitely stay away from the Eastern Hemisphere (an East Asian cities have never appeared in Star Trek and even people of East Asian descent find the Bajoran custom of familiar names preceding personal names unusual despite the custom of surnames preceding familiar names being the status quo in East Asia). I shall await first contact with the Vulcans in Montana. Seriously, if one makes sufficient predictions, one will be right by chance every now and then. Self-proclaimed psychics routinely make about an hundred predictions at the beginning of each year and then gloat about the dozen of so which are sort of write at the end of the year. Psychics often gloat about how they bug the police, but no psychic has ever solved a crime while forensic scientist do so all of the time. The self-proclaimed psychic, Sylvia Brown foolishly predicted '' (if only she would have taken physics) '' that the collision between '' Shoemaker Levy 9 '' would throw off so much light that it would blind people on Earth who look up at Jupiter during the collision. Astrologers have never predicted new planets even though the supposed effect of them must supposedly be blindingly obvious to an astrologer. — — Ŭalabio‽ 04:22, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Um, I see no such reference in the book. In fact, there's not even a listing for 2001. There's the conjectural launch of the Voyager 6 spacecraft and a note on how good a year the New York Yankees had for 1999, and the next entry is the launch of Nomad in 2002. Serioulsy, lad... lay off the cough syrup. --From Andoria with Love 15:25, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) Relativity and Impulse drive A starship is stationary in warp drive, at least relativisticly speaking. However, why doesn't a starship incur relativistic time differences when in impulse drive? : Basically, the ships travel neither very far nor very fast on impulse because warp is so much faster and safer. — — Ŭalabio‽ 08:01, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) * Also, time-dilation effects increase on a curve, asymptotically. If one-quarter impulse power represents one-quarter of the speed of light (which I'm not happy with but that's another matter), the time difference with the rest of the universe at that speed isn't going to be enough to screw around with anybody's lives. You have to be doing .95c or so for the seconds equals hours stuff to really kick in. And it gets more extreme even faster after that. --9er 08:12, 16 Nov 2005 (UTC) Suicide run in BoBW In "Best of Boh worlds, Part II", Riker is commanding the E-D and facing the Borg Cube. Since the Cube can be defeated, he orders W. Crusher to set a collision course with the borg cube. Crusher relunctently do that. Of course, another solution is found, and Ricker is informed justwhen he was saying "enga...". i understand this was a desperate manoeuver to avoid Earth's assimilation at all cost. But, there is a problem I can't solve. There are lots of crewmen and cilvilians (families) aboard the E-D. Two or Three "kamikaze" officiers on the Bridge would probably be enough to perform the suicide run. Earth was in ransporter range. So : Why didn't riker order to beam all non-essential people (starting with children) to the earth surface? We could say he forgot to do it because of panic, but he seems to remains remarkably quiet. --Rami 14:28, 17 Nov 2005 (UTC) :I believe one of the pitfalls of their position was that either the Borg onslaught blocked transporters, ot the ship was unable to do so (remember, the Borg were locking on, and had been noted to use lots of energy fields like tractors and transporter blocks in their snares, also, the ship was on reserve power and failing fast. Riker probably knew already there wasn't any way to evacuate the ship from the resulting conflagration and have anyone get far enough away to survive. Of if they did, E-D would lose any advantage it had in ramming, thus making the maneuver moot. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Why is it "Roykirk" and not "Kirk"? I have always thought that Nomad was confused between "Jackson Roy Kirk" and "James T. Kirk". Are there any scripts floating around or other documents that say "Roykirk", other than James Blish's work? Thanks, Bcorr from Wikipedia | talk 66.30.24.155 11:23, 30 Nov 2005 (UTC)